


Of Wings and Love

by Gabriel_Loki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Loki/pseuds/Gabriel_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel comes to Dean tired and exhausted. Dean is very surprised at what he finds in bed with him the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It is late at night when Gabriel comes to the motel. He looks tired and drained as he flops onto the bed and pushes Dean’s books to the floor, the Hunter opening his mouth to say something but he stops as he can feel just how exhausted Gabriel is through their bond. 

He looks at Gabriel curiously as the angel seems to have been staring at him for a moment and Dean just smiles at Gabriel and wraps an arm around the bugger and then pulls his clothed self to his side as Gabriel kicks off his shoes and presses himself into Dean’s warmth.

“You okay?” Dean asked softly as Gabriel’s definitely in a more cuddly mood than a sex mood, which well is almost never. It scares Dean, seeing Gabriel this despondent and exhausted.

“I’m fine,” Gabriel says softly as he slips under the covers and ever closer to Dean who kisses his neck and Gabriel looks back to him with a smile, when the angel looks away from Dean, there are tears sliding down the archangel’s cheeks.  
\--  
When Dean wakes he finds Gabriel gone, and he frowns at that. Gabriel didn’t seem to be in a get up and leave mood… however he starts to move when he realizes there’s a huddled mass right by his chest. He takes the covers off and he sees a little kid curled up by him, clothes that are just the right sized on him. Dean stares.

The kid wakes and the first thing he sees is hazel eyes. Then through his bond with Gabriel there’s an overwhelming sense of PANIC and the FEAR, something he’d never felt from Gabriel even as the child tries to back away and he gets too close to the bed when Dean quickly grabs him, seeing the too familiar eyes welled up with tears and giving him puppy dog eyes to rival Sam’s as the kid whimpers. Dean lets out a breath as he sits up and takes in the kid’s appearance after rubbing his eyes. 

The kid was…well a mini me of Gabriel actually. He had the same eyes and his hair was fuller though, and blonder, though it still flipped at the back, though there was plenty of bangs in his eyes.

“Gabriel…” He breathed in shock and the kid looked at him with wide eyes, confusion clear as he whimpers and scrambles and gets off the bed, landing with a light thud and Dean’s pretty sure the kid angel is hiding under the bed.

“Gabriel…come on out, please?” Dean asks, still quite able to feel the fear and panic that was clearly in Gabriel’s mini self.

“I’m not going to hurt you, I would never hurt you,” He said in his best kid friendly voice as possible. He saw bright eyes staring at him under the bed. He had better control over his end of the bond. 

Gabriel had helped him out with that because he’d gotten annoyed of getting Dean’s every single emotion when they were away from each other. It was only the strong ones he’d felt after that…

“Please Gabe…” He said in a soft and pleading voice. Gabriel seemed to think and then he looked at Dean some more.

“Wh…where’s my daddy?” He said at long last. His voice scared and soft and yet of course higher than it used to be.

“I don’t know kiddo…but I’m here for ya…come on out, I want to help you…please let me help you,” Dean said, he felt a pang of sadness when Gabriel had mentioned his dad. No-one knew where the bastard was and how was he supposed to tell that to the kid version of the angel he loved?

Gabriel sniffed and came out from under the bed. Gabriel had been crying…Oh God…It tugged at his heart and he was glad to see Gabriel come over to him and Dean pulled him into a comforting embrace.

“Dean…” Gabriel whispered after a moment and Dean felt a pang of relief glad that Gabriel at least remembered him.

“Yes, I’m Dean,” He said softly as Gabriel looked up at him with eyes that were quietly assessing him. He then sniffed again and let Dean run his hand up and down his back.

“Are you my dada?” Gabriel asked quietly and Dean bit back the no that wanted to come loose from his lips.

“Y-yeah..I’m your dad,” Dean said quietly, glad at the moment that the kid version of Gabriel didn’t remember that they were mates…talk about awkward…

Gabriel nodded and Dean let out a sigh and he picked Gabriel up, the angel cuddling closer in his grip and his head resting on Dean’s shoulder. Dean had to keep himself calm; he couldn’t let his emotions get through to Gabriel, so he took in a deep breath and counted to ten. 

He started packing up his things. Dean smiles at that as he picks up his duffel and goes out into the midmorning sun and he puts his stuff into the trunk. He was glad that whatever changed Gabriel had at least shrunk his clothes with him.  
Gabriel seemed to get that Dean meant no harm to him as Dean shifted the quiet angel.

“Hey Gabe, wanna see my brother? His name’s Sammy. He’s gonna love seeing you,” Dean said with a grin, he knew his brother adored kids, though Sammy would just have to get used to Gabe being a kid he guessed.

“D-Dean, you has candy?” Gabriel asked after a moment and that caught Dean off guard but then he smiled, the way to Gabe’s heart was through candy, it’s always been like that.

“Yeah, one sec kiddo,” He says as he opens the impala’s trunk and finds a bag of candy he’d stashed away from the adult archangel.

“Which one do you want, Gabe?” He asked, looking to Gabriel, whose eyes had indeed lit up when he saw the candy.

“Lolly!” He said eagerly and Dean smiled and got a cherry lollipop out of the bag and he gave it to Gabriel, who happily unwrapped it and started sucking on it. He let his happiness seep over to Gabriel, who looked at him curiously for a moment as Dean closed the trunk and messed up Gabriel’s hair. Gabriel leaned into Dean happily and Dean smiled at the small angel and he rubbed his back before he went to Sam’s room and knocked on it. He heard a mumbled curse and soon Sam was opening the door. 

Two things happened when Sam was in view. Gabriel screamed bloody murder and nearly defended Dean and Sam jumped back in shock at the screaming kid. Dean pulled the lollipop out of Gabriel’s mouth and went inside as he clamped his hand over the squirming, screaming child’s mouth.

Gabriel’s scream was muffled but he was still screaming but Dean brought his hand away and then stuck the lollipop into Gabriel’s mouth, shocking the kid, who took a suck on it and then took a breath. Dean pulled him close and rubbed his hand along Gabriel’s back and tried to soothe him.

“Shhh Gabe, don’t scream my ears off. What’s wrong?” He asked as he kept rubbing Gabriel’s back, the infant angel crying into Dean’s shoulder.

“Demon! Demon!” Gabriel was crying and Dean looked up in alarm at Sam, said Christo and yet no black eyes, Sam looked confused.

“Gabe, he’s not a demon, you know that,” He said in as soothing a tone he could muster, the infant still crying and he looked to Sam who gaped at him, mouthing ‘What the hell?” Dean just started to shoot it back at him when he paused.

“Wait, Gabe, he’s just got demon blood in him…look again,” Dean said soothingly, “He’s not a demon, never has been,” He muttered soothingly and he saw Sam facepalm as if just realizing it too, and Sam sat down on his bed, shirtless for the moment. Dean saw the tattoo and then grinned. 

“How…how you know?” Gabriel asked with a sniff and Dean took him over to Sam.

“See that tattoo?” He said softly as Gabriel looked to Sam, cringing a bit before he seemed to take in Sam’s appearance for a moment and then he reached out and touched the tattoo when Dean got close to Sam.

“See, that protects him from demons taking him over,” Dean explained calmly and Sam smiled at Gabriel who looked up at him and then poked Sam’s chest.

“Demon taint?” Gabriel asked softly as he continued sucking on the lollipop and Dean set the angel down, glad that Gabriel was calming down. He’d nearly been overwhelmed by the fear that had gone through their bond. Now he can tell the little angel was feeling better as he poked Sam’s chest again.

“It…barely there,” Gabriel whispered and Sam smiled and reached a hand out. Gabriel eyed it warily as Dean unbuttoned his own shirt and Gabriel looked around and sat on the bed next to the two.

“See Gabe, me and Sam, we’re both protected. And you? You’re our adorable little angel,” Dean says with a smile as Gabriel reached out and touched the tattoo on him and it seemed to tingle under his touch. The toddler angel put his hand to Dean’s chest and then cuddled up against Dean’s chest.

“Comfy…home,” Gabriel whispered and Dean realized Gabriel must feel his own Grace in him, in Dean and he looked to Sam, who was smiling at the sight, and he had a camera, and it flashed. Dean scowled at Sam.

“Hey, Gabe? What do you remember?” Dean asked the infant angel who was quiet for a moment. Gabriel opened his eyes after a minute.

“Hurt…Tired and a meanie ..then coming to you, Dada,” Gabriel whispered, “Then you taking care of me, keeping me close…You safe…” Gabriel whispered and Dean stared at the infant Gabriel and then to Sam who looked shocked as well.

“Did he just…call you ‘dada’?” Sam looked shocked and Dean took in a shuddering breath and nodded. He then looked to Gabriel.

“Hey Gabe…you hungry?” Dean asked the child in his arms and Gabriel bounced in his arms happily.

“Yes, Dada! Can we has pancakes?” He asked excitedly and Dean smiled and messed up Gabriel’s hair.

“Of course we can,” He said as he put Gabriel on the bed and buttoned up his shirt, or tried to but Gabriel stopped him and pressed a hand to Dean’s chest.

“What is it Gabe?” He asked curiously as the tiny archangel looked up at him. He was pretty sure Gabriel could sense their bond as he watched the child look confused for a minute.

“Home,” Gabriel whispered at last. And Dean figured he could probably sense his own grace from how he had created the bond in the first place. Gabriel pulled his hand away after that and let Dean button the shirt back up as sam was soon dressed and Dean lifted Gabriel up and the child happily cuddled up to him, head by Dean’s chest.

“Sam you drive,” Dean said calmly as he gave Sam the keys while he got in back and sprawled out on the seat and wrapped his arms around Gabriel once he and the child were settled in the back. Sam looked back at them and smiled as he started up the Impala, Gabriel resting his head against Dean’s chest, eyes closed. Dean did a little experiment then and reached through the bond to Gabriel. 

The young archangel was scared, that much he knew under the supposed calm exterior. Gabriel seemed to feel lonely too and Dean felt bad for that, they usually talked so much more. He shifted his hands around Gabriel’s form and kissed his head and opened his eyes.

“I’m not going anywhere without you Gabriel,” He whispered to the angel as he took that moment to wrap himself around Gabriel’s much smaller Grace, letting the angel know the truth of his words. Gabriel looked up at him and Dean felt a happy warmth from the angel as his grace responded happily to Dean’s touch.

I will never leave you Gabriel, He pressed on, seeing Gabriel look up at him and tilt his head a bit, confused but there was warmth and protectiveness in Dean’s every word that the tiny archangel smiled at him.

“Thank you, daddy,” He whispered as Sam drove around town looking for a place to eat. Sam then pulled up to a Denny’s and parked and they got out and Dean set Gabriel down and held the boy’s hand as they started to go toward the door. 

Gabriel instantly tensed as a man went past them and Gabriel clung to Dean’s side and as they went inside, Gabriel started whimpering and he hid behind Dean’s leg. This confused Dean for a moment, and when the waitress led them to the table, Gabriel scrambled to get to the window and he grabbed the salt shaker.

“D-Daddy…” He whimpered fear clear through their bond. Gabriel clung to him even as they ordered and the waitress cooed over him. Dean wasn’t sure what it was bothering the child who now barely managed to eat his pancakes.

“Daddy…I wanna go home…please daddy…” Gabriel whimpered and Dean frowned at him and messed up his hair and pulled him close and Dean nodded and they started to leave when he noticed Gabriel still had the salt shaker. 

Then someone tried to grab Gabriel and the kid was screaming and then he threw salt on the woman who yelled and Dean saw black eyes and within seconds the entire restaurant was on its feet. Every single damned person a demon. FUCK. Dean snatched up Gabriel and tried to go for the exit with Sam, only to get blocked by demons. Gabriel started crying in his arms as he kept a tight hold of the toddler archangel.

“Give us the child and we will let you live,” The Waitress hissed, eyes flicking black. Dean snarled at her and kicked her away. 

Gabriel was shivering in his arms and Dean looked to Sam and they nodded to each other as Dean pulled out the Colt, aimed and fired at the waitress, killing her.

“Gabe, don’t look okay? I don’t need you seeing this,” He says in a firm voice and Gabriel does as he’s told, hiding his head in Dean’s shoulder. The reports of the gun are loud and Dean curses when they’ve only taken down a small number of the demons.

Gabriel whimpers and he shivers against Dean, who has his arm still held tight around Gabriel.

The kid then starts glowing as gold colored wings comes from his back and Dean feels like some of his energy got sapped out of his body as he nearly stumbled and there’s suddenly a high pitched tone…

Suddenly Balthazar and Castiel are there and Gabriel’s crying loudly and the tone is gone and his little wings are fluttering against Dean’s neck.

“What the-“ Sam’s saying and the two other angels look surprised but they spare no other second to question it as they slaughter the rest of the demons there.

Dean looked to Gabriel, who’s still whimpering and Dean stows away the colt and puts a hand to Gabriel’s forehead, the toddler shying away a bit as if scared that Dean will hurt him or yell. Though Dean doesn’t do that even as he feels that Gabriel’s far too warm.

“You did great,” He said softly as Gabriel looked up to him with wide hazel eyes. Balthazar finished wiping off his sword and turned around and blinked, looking at Gabriel in shock.

“Well fuck, so that’s where he wandered off to…” Balthazar muttered as Castiel nodded seriously and Dean took Gabriel out to the car, sitting in the front passenger seat as both angels followed and Sam took the wheel.

“So…He brought you two here didn’t he?” Dean asked after a moment of silence.

“Yeah. He shouldn’t have been able to do it, like that, his grace is too weak…,” Castiel said with a head tilt before Balthazar laughed.

“Cas, he didn’t use all his grace, he borrowed power from the schmuk holding him, also helps Gabriel that their bond actually allowed that,” Balthazar said with a smirk as they got back to the hotel and Dean got out and went into the room with Gabriel, who was barely conscious.

“Sam! Get me a cool cloth!” Dean yelled as they got in and Sam immediately obeyed.

Balthazar leaned against the doorframe as Castiel went to where Dean had put Gabriel down on the bed. Sam came back with the cloth and Dean put it on Gabriel’s forehead.

“You not mad Daddy…I mean to tell you but…I too scared…” Gabriel whimpered as he looked pleadingly at Dean who smiled at him.

“It’s alright Gabriel, you were awesome,” He said warmly and Gabriel smiled and let Dean take off the jacket. He knew Balthazar and Castiel as well as Sam were watching him with Gabriel. Gabriel shifted and hugged him with a smile on his face as he slept, cuddled up to Dean.

Dean looked up to Balthazar and Castiel.  
“Now you said he wandered off? So I assume you know what happened to him,” Dean said, his eyes and voice hard as he looks between the two angels.

“Yes Dean…we know what happened in fact…we’re the reason he’s like this,” Castiel said calmly.

Balthazar rolled his eyes and started to recount what happened while conjuring up some wine…  
=========================  
14 hours earlier…

“And you’re using me as bait because I’m what, a pretty face?” Gabriel said with a smirk, fully grown, fully archangel. Balthazar rolled his eyes as he drew symbols in the dirt nearby.

“You know why, Raphael will be attracted to you like a fly on dog shit,” Balthazar said with a smirk and Gabriel wrinkled his nose.

“You did not just compare me to dog shit,” Gabriel said, sounding affronted. Castiel’s mouth twitched in a faint smile, “Brother I believe he was just trying to make an appropriate metaphor for the situation. You know you are the only one who can lure Raphael here. We all know he would like to have you at his side, or at least helping him,” Castiel said calmly as Balthazar chuckled.

“So…what is it supposed to turn him into a kid or give him the mentality of one?” Gabriel asked as Balthazar chuckled.

“Both, it’s supposed to do both, but his mental age will regress first before his vessel will,” Balthazar said with a smirk. Gabriel shrugs and looks around.

“It’ll give you enough time to snag his grace huh?” He says to see Castiel nod.

“Fine let’s get this started,” Gabriel said with a sigh and Balthazar and Castiel nodded, hiding in the woods behind Gabriel who stood in the circle of runes, holding his hands out and making his vessel glow, hell pulse with energy and then the runes lit up as storm clouds gathered in the area, wind blowing his hair about fiercely as thunder cracked through the sky. 

His wings manifested as solid gold light for the moment as he waited. Then a flash of lightning and Raphael was there.

“Gabriel,” Raphael said in his female vessel, looking over the younger Archangel, who lowered his hands and his wings seemed to fade away.

“Raphael, nice to see you survived it,” Gabriel said casually as he looked to Raphael, “What happened to your other meatsuit?” He asked causally, which got Raphael to smile slowly. In the forest, Balthazar held an artifact and was quietly chanting over it.

“Why don’t you ask Balthazar, I’m sure he’d happily tell you the story,” Raphael said with a sly smile and there was the snap of fingers and Balthazar howled in pain as the artifact dropped right when he finished the spell. There was a flash of Gold and the beam of light hit Gabriel squarely in the back, 

Raphael had stepped aside so that Gabriel ended up the unfortunate shield. Gabriel’s eyes widened and the light exploded from him. He looked dazed for a moment before he pushed Raphael back and said a chant in enochian that sent Raphael back to Heaven.

Gabriel staggered for a moment, hand to his head before he looks around and to Balthazar collapsed on the ground. Gabriel stumbled over to him even as the artifact shattered. 

“B…Balthy, wake up ya mook…” Gabriel mutters and Castiel is looking at the archangel in alarm as Balthazar shift and looks up to Gabriel.

“You…you haven’t called me that in over a thousand years, Gabriel…” Balthazar muttered and Gabriel only tilted his head a bit as Balthazar looked to the artifact.

“Well crap…we’re screwed,” Balthazar mutters as Gabriel pats Balthazar’s head and shifts a bit and reaches out and starts to massage Balthazar’s wings, the other angel stiffening in surprise.

“What are you doing, Gabriel?” Balthazar asked sharply.

“Massaging your wings Balthy, Daddy always said to keep you fledglings calm. You’re not calm,” Gabriel says lightly, Castiel watching in amazement as Gabriel’s years regress in his mind first until the archangel is suddenly jerking away and looking at them in confusion.

“What now?” Balthazar asked as Castiel looked to Gabriel and started to approach. Castiel tried to get to his older brother but Gabriel shied away from him, like a small child would shy from a stranger.

“Get away from me!” He snapped at Castiel, fear, real fear coloring his voice even as Balthazar got up.

“Gabriel-“ Castiel started to say even as Gabriel backed away from them. Fight or flight instincts for sure and Castiel tried to follow, but Gabriel had been gone within two beats of all four wings.  
\--  
Balthazar’s mouth twisted in a bit of a smile as he finished recalling the story.

“We should have expected him to go to you, but we weren’t really able to predict where he’d go at that point,” He shrugs, “He only summoned us because you and Sam were in danger and we were the only angels he could remember, even if by sight.” Castiel said calmly.

“We should move. The demons know what happened. How I have no clue, but still we have to go before we get surrounded again,” Dean says urgently as he gets a hold of Gabriel.

“Cas can you zap me to Bobby’s? Sam can you drive the Impala there?” Dean asked, the urgency in his voice though spoke he wouldn’t take no for any answer, and they agreed.

Dean looked to Balthazar, “This is your screw up, so if anything happens to Gabriel, I’ll kill you myself,” Dean growled and Balthazar bit his lip.

“Dean…this is likely going to be permanent. There are very few things that could change him back…One is an archangel, another is God and then the artifact but that is rubble. The last one…well the last one is one only you can do,” Balthazar says before vanishing. Castiel then takes Dean and Gabriel to Bobby’s place.

Bobby yelps and then sees Cas, Dean and the child in Dean’s arms with gold wings and says one word: “Idjits.”


	2. Chapter 2

There was a warmth in his chest that tugged. Gabriel had followed it to the source. He found a man there. This man looked nice, looked warm. He had a pulse warm light in his chest. He looked and felt safe. Gabriel curled up to him to this man, Dean he realized faintly, barely. Dean asked him if he was okay. Gabriel felt tired but other than that he did not hurt.

“I’m fine,” He said softly as he longed to be in the hold of this man who felt so…so nice even as the man wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close. Home…it felt like home and safe. So safe…

Gabriel opened his eyes, feeling a cool object on his forehead. 

He felt a arm around him and his wings twitched as he regained consciousness. He could feel someone had him close and he opened his eyes and saw his Daddy there, keeping him warm, but Daddy’s name was Dean…right? 

He felt safe by Dean, by Daddy even as he felt Dean was awake and he felt eyes on him.

Gabriel closed his eyes and shifted closer. He felt bad. His tummy felt weird and he stretched his wings.

“Hey buddy, how ya doing?” Dean asked and Gabriel tried to speak but a whimper just came out before he managed it.

“My tummy feels weird, Daddy,” He whispered as he felt something come from this weird feeling in his chest. Whenever he was around Dean he felt so much calmer and close to home, but what was home? His only thought of home was Dean.

A pain in his chest, a mean face, a scream and flash of blue light. Gabriel screamed, hand over his chest. He felt so much pain and his daddy, no, Dean was holding him and for a moment he could think clearly.

“Gonna…gonna kill Balthazar…” He gasped out as he forced himself into the bond, soaking up Dean’s presence and Dean was coughing and gasping in shock

“D-Dean keep a hold...a hold…” Gabriel then groaned and he felt himself slipping…slipping…gone. The child started crying again as the archangel faded away…

Gabriel could hear Dean gasping and could feel him shivering. Something warm was coiled around his chest. He could feel Dean’s shock and surprise… Gabriel squirmed and got free, stumbling over to a bathroom and he threw up into a toilet.  
\--  
Well that was interesting, Gabriel had been…Gabriel for a minute there…Though he’d basically wrapped his grace around Dean’s soul and told him not to let go…That was when Gabriel started crying and then went and puked. He found himself stumbling after Gabriel to help the kid, his mate somewhere in there. He pulled the sick child archangel close to him and kissed his forehead.

“Come on we need to bathe you,” He said softly, “It should help you feel better, okay?” He said softly and Gabriel looked up at him, eyes wide and trusting and Dean felt a brush of something soft against his very soul and he closed his eyes and tugged Gabriel closer.

“Okay, Da-Dean…” Gabriel whispered and Dean’s eyes snapped open. He saw a mini smirk on the archangel’s child face and Dean kissed his forehead again.

“Got tired of calling me Daddy, huh?” Dean said with a chuckle, “If I didn’t know better I’d think you were trying to throw me off balance,” Dean said as he started the bath and Cas came in.

“Give him this,” He said, handing a bottle of a bright blue gas to Dean. Dean blinked and looked at Cas.

“is this…?” He started to ask but Cas stopped him.

“It is a vapor from heaven, a kind of cold medicine for fledglings, which is what he is now, a fledgling,” He says softly and Dean nods and takes it and as the water is filling the tub, poor Gabriel is leaning into him.

“Give it to him before you put him back to bed, it should help him while he’s asleep. If not it will just make him sleepy anyway,” Cas said and Dean nodded.

“Thank you again, Cas,” He said softly but Cas shook his head.

“It is partially my fault he is like this, I am only trying to help reverse what happened…” With that Cas left and Dean turned off the water, putting the bottle on the sink and then closing the door and tugging Gabriel out of his clothes and soon he had a naked shivering archangel on the tile, his wings becoming insubstantial enough that the cloth wasn’t hindered by them. 

Dean took off his shirt and everything but his boxers and got in the tub, the water nice and warm as he picks Gabriel up and puts the archangel in the warm water.

Gabriel’s clearly too worn out to do anything to fight Dean. The Winchester washed Gabriel and then dried him and he got out with him wrapped in a towel and he was moderately dry as he got into dry boxers and pajama pants as Balthazar arrived with some clothes for Gabriel from a store or something.

“Thanks,” He said and Balthazar only shrugged.

“How’s he doing?” He asked as Dean helped Gabriel into his pajamas, black and startlingly good with the gold wings. Dean went into the bathroom and came out with the vapor in the bottle.

“Not much better, he didn’t fight me when I bathed him and Cas gave me this to help him,” Dean said as he felt Gabriel’s grace shift. Dean still had a firm hold on the angel through their bond. 

“Ah…Castiel came by with the medicine for him I see…A fledgling only ever gets sick when it uses too much power you know...” Balthazar said as Dean uncorked the bottle and brought it to Gabriel, who looked at it then to Dean.

“Go on, take it Gabriel, it’ll help you feel better,” He said softly and Gabriel nodded weakly and took a deep breath and the vapor went up into his nose and mouth. Blue light flared in his eyes after a moment and Gabriel let out a breath and Dean got under the covers with him and held him close to his chest.

“Sweet dreams, Gabriel,” He said softly. Gabriel smiled weakly as both fell asleep soon after that…

Dean’s dreams were haunted with Gabriel screaming, dying and never coming back…Gabriel was never going to come back and he was just going to leave Dean there with nothing to remember him by but for a broken heart…

“Don’t give up on me yet…,” Came Gabriel’s voice and suddenly Dean jerked awake and he saw Gabriel there and he realized he was crying. He couldn’t help the tears and when Gabriel’s wings fluttered and he looked back it broke his heart what the little guy said next…

“It’ll be okay, Daddy…” He whispered, kissing Dean on the cheek and then cuddling up with him.

“Th…thanks Gabe,” He whispered even as he felt Gabriel’s forehead, the fever was gone.

“You feeling better, buddy?” He asked softly and Gabriel nodded.

“Yes Daddy…why are you sad?” Gabriel asked and Dean kissed Gabriel’s cheek.

“I’m sad because you got sick, but we’re not gonna let that happen again, okay? You can’t go using too much power like that again, okay?” He said softly and Gabriel nodded.

There was a knock on the door and Dean wiped away his tears even as Sam was the one to open it.

“Hey uh, Dinner’s ready if you two want some,” Sam said with a smile and Gabriel looked to Dean who smiled and found a shirt and put it on.

“Yeah we’re ready, I could eat a horse, and maybe a little bit of Gabe,” He says grinning and Gabriel’s eyes widen and he goes running out of the room.

“Don’t eat me daddy!” Gabriel screams playfully. Sam chuckles as Dean chases after Gabriel.

“Rawr!” Dean says playfully before scooping up Gabriel as they get to the kitchen where Bobby sat at his spot and rolled his eyes.

“silly idjits. Took you two days before you were running around but still. Gabe, Dean you must be starved,” Bobby said as he got up and brought some plates of food to them.

“Yes Bobby, we’re starved, and hurry before I eat Gabe,” He said, tickling the archangel who giggled and burst into laughter that was clear and happy and contagious, it had Dean laughing and Bobby chuckling at the sight of them.

“And Gabe, this is Bobby, though you should call him Uncle Bobby, okay?” Dean said as he finished harassing the poor kid and lifted him onto the chair and Gabriel started eating the food after a small silent prayer that made Dean’s heart clench a bit, yet he held on firmly to that connection. 

Dean is happy he’s healthy again and he’s eating, that’s all Dean could ask for, he realized even as he started to eat himself…but…he missed the comments and little jokes Gabriel used to play and deep down he hoped Gabriel would be back to normal soon…


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel smiled softly in the breeze that whipped through the air. He sat on one of the car in the junkyard with Castiel, looking out at the clear blue and cloud dotted sky. It had been about three days since he’d been sick and Dean had been fussing over Gabriel for a while now. Gabriel’s little gold wings were stretched out behind him as he and Cas soaked in the sun, Cas’ larger wings also spread out.

“It nice out here,” Gabriel said with a happy smile, reaching into his shirt pocket and pulling out a lollipop and unwrapping it and sucking on it. Cherry, nummy.

“Gabriel…” Cas said after a long stretch of silence, and Gabriel caught the weariness in Cas’ voice as he looked to him. Gabriel flicked a wing and he felt Daddy-Dean- still. 

He could always feel him and it felt nice to him, knowing he was always there in some way or another. Right now Dean was in the kitchen with Uncle Bobby talking. He didn’t know about what, but he just knew they were talking and he couldn’t help stretching.

“Yeah, Cas?” He asked, genuinely curious as to what the other angel was going to say to him, curious enough to take his eyes off the pretty sky above him.

“Dean is not your father. God is your father, and my father. Dean could never be your father,” Cas says bluntly. Gabriel stares at cas, shock and hurt going through him, he backed away from Cas.

“B-But he always there! He gotta be my daddy! He take care of me! Where this other daddy you talk about huh? He not there!” Gabriel screamed at Cas angrily before jumping off the car and running into the mass of wrecked cars. 

He felt through his link that Dean was angry and yelling. He could hear the yelling. Gabriel just wanted to hide so he tried to get away from even Dean, but when he tried, a firm grip was held.

Don’t, Gabriel… Gabriel blinked when he heard Dean’s voice but he went and hid in a car, in the backseat and on the floor, he couldn’t help crying. If…if Dean wasn’t his Daddy, then why does Dean care about him so much? 

He sat in the car, sucking on the lollipop still as he heard Uncle Bobby, and Dean and Uncle Sam calling for him. Gabriel’s back, right under his two showing wings itched and whimpered around his lollipop as he held onto the seat, the itching becoming more than uncomfortable.

“Dean! Daddy!” He cried out as the pain got too much. He just wanted his daddy his Dean to be there even as there was a crash of metal and then Dean was there and Gabriel was picked up by the gentle hands even when the pain flared and he cried out and then his shirt ripped as two more golden wings came out from his back, they were already dry when the air touched them and he whimpered into Dean’s shoulder.

“Shhh, it’s okay, Gabriel,” Dean said softly as soft fingers touched the two new appearing wings and a sense of relief went through Gabriel when Dean did that and he sobbed into the man’s shoulder.

“Cas said you not my daddy,” Gabriel said through the sobs, and Dean let out a heavy sigh.

“No, I'm not, but I don’t mind taking care of you Gabriel. You are so amazing how could I not? I love you Gabe and that’s not ever going to change, no matter what size or age you are,” Dean said softly and Gabriel felt his grace go warm with happiness as he cuddled closer to the man.

“You love me?” He said softly as he looked up, a smile on his face. He saw Dean smile back and kiss his cheek.

“Yes, I do Gabe, what’s not to love about you? You’re a cute, sweet and adorable angel and I wouldn’t give you up for anything, okay? So I may not be your real dad, but I do care for you like I care for Sammy, maybe even more,” Dean said as he carried Gabriel back towards the house and ran his hand through Gabriel’s hair, getting him to giggle and lean more into the touch.

“Gabriel! Oh thank God you made it out of there!” Dean ran to him and pulled Gabriel up from where he’d fallen on his knees on the floor of the crappiest hotel room he’d seen the Winchesters stay at. Dean’s skin against his felt so warm as Dean pulled him up and took him to the bed and Gabriel couldn’t help but smile at Dean a warm feeling in his chest as this human fussed over him and made sure he was comfortable and he was pulled close to Dean in a possessive move that the Hunter probably wasn’t even sure was possessive. 

“Hey..Gabriel?” Dean said slowly as he felt Dean’s hand card through his hair.

“Yeah?” He asked softly, enjoying the feel of Dean’s hands through his hair. He hadn’t felt this comfortable and happy after getting the crap beaten out of him in centuries.

“I…I love you,” Dean said, warmth in his voice, his every word and Gabriel blinked, surprised to finally hear that from Dean. Gabriel then turned over and smiled at Dean.

“I love you too, Dean,” He replied honestly, and he pulled Dean in and kissed him on the lips, a long slow kiss, speaking that love through it…

“Gabriel?” Dean’s voice, worried and sad got Gabriel to open his eyes, Gabriel only then realized he’d been crying.  
“What’s wrong?” Dean asked as he walked up the porch of the home now and went inside.

“Not wrong…Good… Me…remember you tell me you love me first time and then…then kiss…” Gabriel whispered and he saw Dean smile.

“I told you, I love you no matter what Gabriel, I wasn’t lying,” Dean said with a smile and he saw Gabriel smile too and Gabriel kissed him, a light peck on the lips before blushing and hiding his head away.

“Bashful are we now, Gabriel?” Gabriel heard and felt Dean’s chuckle. His little wings fluttered in happiness as Dean set him down at the table.

“Well lunch is ready, bologna and cheese sandwiches,” Dean said and Gabriel squealed with delight. He loved these sandwiches and he happily ate the two halves that were in front of him with enthusiasm to rival Dean’s even as Dean and Sam were chuckling at how he was eating the sandwiches.

After lunch he went with Dean to the park where Dean played with him on the playground, always at his side and ready to catch him if he fell. His little wings were hiding cuz Dean said other people would want to touch them and Gabriel didn’t want anyone but Dean touching them so he worked hard to make them hide. 

Just as he was about to finish going across the monkey bars his little hands slipped though, and the little angel let out a scream of terror as he fell. Terror he’d only felt once—

He was falling…falling and he was scared what might happen after he landed. Would they find him and drag him back would they—

But Dean caught him in his arms and Gabriel clung to him and sobbed.

“I’ve got you Gabe, I got you,” Dean’s voice is so reassuring and it helps him calm down.

“Y-You didn’t catch me the first time, D-Dean,” He whispered and Dean frowned.

“What do you mean the first time, Gabe?” He asked softly and Gabriel sniffed and pointed up at the sky.

“You didn’t catch me when I…I fell from there,” Gabriel whispered and that’s when Dean seemed to realize what Gabriel was talking about.

“You didn’t fall completely Gabriel, you were falling but then you spread your wings and stopped from getting hurt, You flew down really really fast,” Dean said helpfully and Gabriel looked at him and nodded, keeping close to Dean.

“Home…” Gabriel said softly as he put his head to Dean’s chest along with his hand, “You home, Dean,” He said and he didn’t notice Dean sad smile but felt his hand through his hair. Dean took them home after that and took him to the bedroom and gave him a nice warm bath and Gabriel giggled when he splashed water onto Dean’s bare chest and face.

“Hey! You’re the one getting the bath, not me!” Dean chuckled and Gabriel giggled again as Dean lathered up his hair and told Gabriel to go under and the up, which Gabriel did, he went under the water and washed out the shampoo and came back up. Dean smiled at Gabriel and kissed him on the cheek and helped him out and dried him off, helping the kid into his pajamas.

When Gabriel fell asleep that night he felt happy…Until the dream came...

The man was laughing at them and he was killing Dean over and over again, sniggering at each Death. It was only when the fiftieth time came around that Gabriel realized…he was the man killing Dean, and when he realized that his eyes widened and he fell to the ground and started crying in anguish at this…feeling like his heart was breaking…  
\--  
Dean was in his own dream where he just was kinda sitting there, watching the child that was Gabriel running around. He was sad, that much he knew. He was sad that the archangel he had bonded with would most likely never come back; he didn’t know how to bring him back…God was out of the picture as was the other archangels…

There was a flutter of wings and a hand wrapped around his own hand. Dean felt the warmth and looked to his side and saw HIS Gabriel there, grinning at him like an idiot.

“You do remember I’m an archangel right, Dean-o?” Gabriel said with a grin as he squeezed Dean’s hand and they watched the kid playing. I’m still here just…kinda pushed back at the moment cause of the artifact’s spell. Though you’re making it a bit easier for me to filter through…Though I’m gonna need your help with something…” Gabriel muttered and Dean tilted his head a bit.

“What do you-“ But then the world tilted around him and he found himself stumbling as he looked around. 

Well crap the mystery spot… He looked around and there on the sidewalk, crying looking so broken…Gabriel. He looked like his adult self but...No Gabriel would never cry, ever. Not even like this. He looked back and saw his Gabriel watching from a distance. 

Dean didn’t know what he wanted him to do but right now Dean just wanted to calm this Gabriel down, so he knelt down next to him and put a hand on his back and ran his hand up and down in, right where the gap inbetween Gabriel’s wings would be, even as an adult.

Gabriel started and looked to Dean and his eyes widened and he scrambled back, away from him.

“No! get away I don’t want to hurt you again!” Sadness and fear were in his voice and Dean stood up and just stood there before he just smiled at the child and spread his arms wide. Gabriel looked stunned for a moment and he seemed wary of this before he approached Dean and hesitantly hugged him.

Gabriel was shivering with grief and sadness and he seemed to be expecting Dean to go away or to say something horrible…or to well die.

“I told you, I love you Gabe and that’s not ever going to change, no matter what size or age you are,” Dean said softly and he heard footsteps behind him and noticed it was his Gabriel there.

“Thanks,” Both whispered at once and Dean’s instinct told him what to do next. He grabbed the other Gabe and then hugged both of them and squeezed them together, getting an alarmed yelp from his Gabriel and from the kid even as there was a blinding flash and the flutter of huge wings… Dean was then waking with a start.

He opened his eyes and saw Gabriel there, no longer a child yet Dean’s arm was still wrapped around him. 

Gabriel let out a soft sigh and with that sigh came his huge four gold wings. Two of which wrapped around Dean. Dean closed his eyes as Gabriel opened his, muttered something about his balls getting the life squeezed out of them and then the archangel shifted and Dean was pretty sure Gabriel was watching him as Dean let the bond go back to how it was before, letting go of the iron grip he had on it. That was when he opened his eyes and he saw Gabriel smiling at him, his eyes staring into Dean’s.

Dean’s eyes then widened and he let out a yelp when his crotch was squeezed.

“Damn, Gabe! Horny much!?” Dean said as his heart raced. Gabriel smirked. 

“Well it’s been about a week since we last did it thanks to unfortunate circumstances,” Gabriel said at last, his eyes sparking gold with his grace..

“How about molesting me some other time, I still need to get over that you were a kid first. A needy emotional one at that. Was like you were pmsing non-stop,” Dean said, grinning and then letting out a barking laugh as Gabriel squeezed his crotch again and pulled Dean closer to him and then claimed his mouth in his own, hot fiery passion running wild across their bond and Dean smiled and gave in and gave the whole house a lightshow to be proud of as Gabriel happily celebrated his return with Dean.  
\--  
Gabriel was asleep after the sex and his mind kept replaying what the poor kid had gone through halfway through the reenactment of mystery spot. The kid was still there. 

Dean had put him together with each other, but they still had their differences to sort out…not to mention he felt the after effects of the heartbreak the kid had experienced, realizing he had been the one to kill the most important person in his life then and Gabriel couldn’t help but feel bad for that now when he looked back on it…

So he wasn’t surprised when the kid tried to scoot away from him, he was just that, he looked like a kid now instead of well the adult. The kid was still crying, still so heartbroken over all this…

“Why’d you do it? Why were you mean to D-Dean?” The kid stammered and Gabriel took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“I was mean to Dean to teach a lesson to Sam…and well I didn’t know how I felt towards Dean back then…But if it makes you feel better, I always brought him back,” He let out a tired sigh and wrapped a wing around the itty bitty version of himself.

“I don’t plan on ever doing anything like that to him again, I promise,” He says softly. He sees the kid look up to him.

“You…really did grow fond of him, huh?” Gabriel asked, shocked by this when the kid nodded. Gabriel smiled, 

“Come on, I’ll take good care of him,” The kid nodded and went over to Gabriel, who picked him up and held him as the sun set over the horizon. 

The kid became a gold light and then went into Gabriel who got the same gold color glow about him as his wings stretched out and the was a pure joyful smile on his face…  
\--  
Dean opened his eyes in time to see Gabriel glowing, fucking growling a color as gold as his wings before the archangel opened his eyes, that same color swirling in them. 

“Gabriel? You look awesome,” He whispered and Gabriel smiled.

“Dean, thanks. You left quite an…impression on me when I was a quarter your size. I think I love the line…that you’ll love me no matter what size and age,” Dean felt the indescribable joy that went through thier link as Gabriel pressed a loving kiss onto Dean’s lips and the started the morning with awesome sex.

“I love you,” Came the whispered words through the panting and another person whispered it too.

Gabriel was giving Dean everything and Dean giving him everything, both of them coming inside each other, and that soul and grace deep bond grew so much stronger.

Later when they came downstairs Sam was grinning and Bobby was rolling his eyes and Balthazar was sipping his scotch while Cas was sitting at the table staring at a burger. Bobby was at his desk as usual. And as usual it was Bobby who broke the silence.

“You idjits need to learn how to keep it quiet,” He said as he looked up and Dean and Gabriel grinned shamelessly.

“I see you managed to pull off the last option, Dean. I didn’t think you were capable of that. Proving your love to him. Huh, talk about clichés with curses and spells,” Balthazar said casually.

“And you didn’t tell me to do that earlier because…?” Dean said as he spun around, anger clear.

“Because if you had tried to do that from the start, you would have scared me or made me too suspicious to think it was genuine,” Gabriel said as he put a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

Balthazar smirked at that, “Daaaaw true love is so…sappy,” He says with a smirk and Gabriel rolls his eyes.

“Thanks for the clothes Balthazar. That Batman ones were great,” Gabriel said with a smirk and Balthazar nodded.

“Well, see you around Gabriel,” Balthazar said calmly before vanishing with a flutter of his wings, then Cas got up and looked to the two then Gabriel.

“I am glad you are yourself Gabriel, I am sorry myself and Balthazar caused the situation you were in to happen,” Castiel said, lowering his head, ashamed.

“It’s okay, Cas, it turned out to be an insightful ride. Now go take care of Heaven,” He said and Castiel nodded before he left.  
Sam sat and grinned at them like he was bursting with things to say and one of them finally seemed to tumble out.

“so Gabriel, how did you like being bathed by Dean?” Sam asked with a smirk and Gabriel responded with his own.

“It was awesome, hell I’m gonna end up getting a boner just thinking about it now, Sam, thanks for that,” Gabriel said as Dean burst out laughing at the look of disgusted horror on Sam’s face.

“Come on Dean, I know this awesome candy and pie shop I need to take you to,” Gabriel said happily and Dean laughed and kissed Gabriel heartily as he heard another round of “Idjits,” from Bobby and a groan from Sam before he and Gabriel pulled away and with a snap of fingers both were gone.


End file.
